


Misplaced

by theladyofwords



Series: Penelope [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Gen, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: 10 month old Penelope is a lot sneakier than Scanlan hoped she'd be.[written before end of campaign one]





	

“… Uh… Scanlan…” Keyleth eyed her friend before looking around the room carefully. “Where’s Penelope?”

“Oh she’s just over there chewing on the flute I got her.” Scanlan waved his hand at the Half-Elf, before pointing to a small fort of pillows and fluffy blankets.

“… She’s not there, Scanlan.” Scanlan dropped the book he had been idly reading and rushed to the small little fortress that had been built, not even ten minutes before, by Cassandra who had left for town afterwards alongside Kynan.

“She was just here!” Scanlan quickly combed through all the ornate pillows and the old quilt that lay beneath it - one of the few de Rolo heirlooms that had been kept from harms way, funnily enough, was Julius’ old baby quilt. He then fisted the small soft blankets crookedly sewn by Cassandra and Vex when they tried to make baby things like proper ladies did _(however they were not proper ladies nor had the talent or patience for that sort of thing)_. “I lost the baby? Oh shit - _oh fuck_ \- Percy and Vex are going to kill me!”

“Heh, what did you do this time?” Scanlan spun around to see Grog ducking to make his way into the room.

“… Why do you think Percy and Vex would kill you anyways?” Pike’s small form stepped out from behind Grog’s, her head tilted in slight confusion.

“Scanlan lost Penelope…” Keyleth cut in as Scanlan began fishing through the soft sheets.

“I didn’t lose her! I just _misplaced_ her!” Scanlan argued before pulling his beret from his head and wringling it. “Thank fuck I didn’t raise Kaylie, I mean really - if I’m losing this kid, just think of how I’d lose a smaller kid.” Pike snorted and turned towards the open door,

“Do you think she got out?”

“Past these _amazing_ senses?” Scanlan scoffed and held his hat to his chest.

“… So yeah, she probably got out of the room.” Grog looked down at Pike as she lightly tug on his pant leg to get his attention.

“Come on, Groggy, let’s go find the little lady.”  Pike led the way of the party of four as they began to look around - opening doors that were closed, checking in small little knooks and crannies. They bumped into Vax not even five minutes into their search.

“What are you guys up to?” He raised an eyebrow at the four of them, all on their hands and knees Scanlan making all sorts of animal sounds and Keyleth cooing softly.

“Scanlan lost the baby.” Grog quickly stood on his knees and pointing the Gnome.

“… You lost Penelope?” Vax quickly redirected his attention to Scanlan, eyes narrowing.

“I _misplaced_ her - big difference.” Scanlan protested.

“She’s half your size or so, and you lost her?” Vax’s voice began to raise in volume.

“ _Misplaced_. I misplaced her. And she’s a sneaky little thing who takes after her uncle?” Scanlan tried to soften up Vax, he really did, but Vax only rolled his eyes and kicked the Gnome as he strode passed the small group. “Ow!”

“Penny? Penny?” Vax began to comb the hallway on his own. “… Did you guy try Percy and Vex’s room?” He turned to glance at them, and when a chorus of head shakes met his eyes, he slipped further down the hallway, pass the door to the nursery, and to the slightly ajar door that belong to Percy and Vex’s bedchambers.

He tip-toed in and picked up a slightly wet wooden flute he eyed with disgust before heading further in. The sheets and blankets from the bed were pulled off. There were books all over the floor, some wet, some now bearing little teeth marks. Yes, little Penny had been here. He took a deep breath, and cringed at the bitter scent that assaulted his nose, before he lowered himself on his hands and knees. He crawled around to the other side of the bed where he found the little lost lady.

Her little black haired head was dozing against her father’s pillow, while her still damp hands were fisted against a boot that most definitely belonged to Vex - where she’d gotten it Vax was at a lost for. But he carefully picked up the snoozing little lady, soiled diaper and all and carried her out of the room.

“Here’s your little ward, Scan-man.” He handed the infant to the Gnome who’s nose immediately flared.

“ _She pooped_!” He complained and Vax gave a wry grin.

“I’ve got a bedroom to fix up, unless you’d rather explain to Vex and Percy why their bedroom is a mess, you should probably get to that diaper.” Vax pointed out before during to retreat back into his sister’s bedroom.

“You’re on your own, buddy.” Grog began to walk down the hallway, Pike following after him at a quicker pace, merely waving as she fled.

“Just think of it as all those diapers you missed out on with Kaylie.” Keyleth suggested before following after Vax and disappearing into the de Rolos’ bedchambers.

It was at that moment, the poopy little cherub began to scream.

“ _Fuck_.”


End file.
